Sonic Universe Issue 78
: Previous Issue: Sonic Universe #77 (Worlds Unite - Part 5) ←— : —→ Next Issue: Sonic Universe #79 Sonic Universe #78 is the seventy-eighth issue in the Sonic Universe comic book series by Archie Comics, released in July 2015. It contains the ninth part of the Worlds Unite crossover. Publisher's Summary The third and final act of the EPIC SONIC/MEGA MAN CROSSOVER EVENT begins here! "Worlds Unite" Part Nine: Sigma has begun his conquest of ALL the worlds. Now it’s up to Sonic, Mega Man and X to unify those worlds AGAINST Sigma! It’s a “who’s who” of SEGA and Capcom heroes answering this important call to arms! But with Sigma still active on the unified world, he turns his gaze upon those left behind..! Featuring the worlds of STREET FIGHTER, SKIES OF ARCADIA, NiGHTS INTO DREAMS, OKAMI, GHOSTS 'N' GOBLINS, ALEX KIDD and more! Plus cover art from the legendary Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante, and variant cover art from "Worlds Collide" penciling star Jamal Peppers and part 9 of the epic 12-part connecting variant cover series by artist Ben Bates! Story :Previous Part: Worlds Unite - Part 8 (Mega Man #51) ←— :—→ Next Part: Worlds Unite - Part 10 (Sonic Boom #10) Worlds Unite - Part Nine: Infinite Possibilities The heroes split and each group enters a Genesis Portal to stop the Mavericks and recruit heroes to assist them against Sigma. Sonic the Hedgehog and Break Man enter in the world of Alex Kidd, where they see Alex and Stella challenging Magna Centipede in a janken game to make him stop him from setting the Unity Engine in Miracle World. As Magna Centipede cheats, they destroy him and they are recruited by the two heroes. In the world of Ghosts 'n Goblins, Arthur prepares to face Astaroth in his castle, but the demon lord sends Firebrand to deal with him. Before the battle starts, Zain and Geemel appear from a Genesis Portal. Believing that the two are knights, Arthur asks them to assist him in the battle against the demons, but they hit him and his armor falls. Zero and Bunnie Rabbot appear and fight the Mavericks, and Astaroth, annoyed with the confusion in his castle, asks what is going on. Bunnie explains that the two robots were sent by Sigma to steal the energy from his world, and Astaroth pulverizes the two intruders, making a truce with Arthur and sending Firebrand with him to deal with the Sigma problem. Back in the unified world, Sigma notes that with so many worlds available, he will gain great power and become a god in a matter of hours, but X and his allies are causing trouble to his army, and may be a problem for him. Sigma than decides to make sure they have nowhere to rally when they return, and looks to the Sky Patrol. In the world of Skies of Arcadia, Knuckles the Echidna and Quake Woman arrive in Crescent Isle, where they see Enrique, Drachma, Gilder, Fina, Aika and Vyse fighting Tidal Makkoeen. After the Maverick's defeat, the two heroes explain the situation and the Blue Rogues agree to help. In the world of Street Fighter, the new Team Sticks defeat Magma Dragoon in Metro City. Ryu and Ken than start wrecking the Unity Engine, and Sticks plays with Magma Dragoon's head, using it as a sort of helmet. Guile notes to Chun-Li that although they stopped the Maverick in the area, what's stopping Sigma to sending others to the same world. True to his concern, Blizzard Buffalo is preparing an Unity Engine in Thailand, but is interrupted by M. Bison. After taking information from the Maverick, M. Bison destroys him and says that Sigma now has the full attention of Shadaloo. In the world of NiGHTS into Dreams..., NiGHTS and Reala fight against Storm Eagle and Storm Owl in the Dream Gate. Miles "Tails" Prower and Air Man appear and assist the two to defeat the bird Mavericks. NiGHTS gladly accepts to assist the heroes, but Reala only goes with them because Wizeman orders Reala to make sure Sigma pay for his arrogance. In the world of Ōkami, Sally Acorn and Wood Man see Amaterasu defeat Blizzard Wolfang, and after talking with her and Issun, they join the heroes. Back aboard the Sky Patrol, Flash Man notes to Cream that it is a good time to abandon the ship, Sigma holding the airship with his hand and laughing. Off Panel Knuckles (Sonic Boom version) and Alex Kidd play rock, paper, scissors. Appearances Characters Mega Man *Break Man *Quake Woman *Air Man *Flash Man *Wood Man Sonic the Hedgehog *Freedom Fighters **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Sally Acorn **Bunnie Rabbot **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *Knuckles the Echidna Mega Man X *Zero *Mavericks **Sigma-2 **Storm Eagle **Magna Centipede **Zain **Geemel **Blizzard Buffalo **Magma Dragoon (First full appearance) **Storm Owl **Tidal Makkoeen **Blizzard Wolfang Sonic Boom *Team Sticks **Sticks the Badger **Comedy Chimp **Fastidious Beaver Street Fighter *Chun-Li *Ryu *Ken Masters *Guile *M. Bison (First appearance) Alex Kidd *Alex Kidd (First appearance) *Stella (First appearance) Ghosts 'n Goblins *Sir Arthur (First appearance) *Astaroth (First appearance) *Firebrand (First appearance) Skies of Arcadia *Blue Rogues **Vyse (First appearance) **Fina (First appearance) **Cupil (First appearance) **Enrique (First appearance) **Drachma (First appearance) **Gilder (First appearance) **Aika (First appearance) NiGHTS into Dreams... *NiGHTS (First appearance) *Reala (First appearance) *Wizeman (First appearance) Ōkami *Amaterasu (First appearance) *Issun (First appearance) Events *Sonic and Break Man arrive in the world of Alex Kidd. *Bunnie Rabbot and Zero arrive in the world of Ghosts N Goblins. *Knuckles and Quake Woman arrive in the world of Skies of Arcadia. *Team Sticks return to the world of Street Fighter. In addition, Shadaloo joins the Unified Heroes to deal with Sigma after stopping Blizzard Buffalo at Thailand. *Miles Tails Prower and Air Man arrive in the world of NiGHTS: Into Dreams. *Sally Acorn and Wood Man arrive at Okami. Trivia *Tidal Whale was presented as Tidal Makkoeen, his Japanese name. Writer Ian Flynn had intended to use Tidal Whale, but the change wasn't made in time and he was featured as Tidal Makkoeen instead.http://www.bumbleking.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=8371 *In the Off Panel, one of the things in Knuckles' grocery list is "Emmerrowds", a reference to how Knuckles calls the Chaos Emeralds in a Sonic parody series made by the Archie Comics artist Tyson Hesse. Gallery Cover art Sonic Universe -78 (variant).jpg|New Worlds Variant cover by Jamal Peppers, Jim Amash and Matt Herms Sonic Universe -78 (variant 2).jpg|Unite Variant (9 of 12) cover by Ben Bates Preview SonicUniverse78-1.jpg|Page #1 SonicUniverse78-2.jpg|Page #2 SonicUniverse78-3.jpg|Page #3 SonicUniverse78-4.jpg|Page #4 SonicUniverse78-5.jpg|Page #5 External Links * Sonic Universe Issue 78 (Archie Comics) on Sonic News Network * Sonic Universe Issue 78 (Archie Comics) on Mobius Encyclopaedia References Category:Archie Comics issues